Talk:E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy Wiki
Made some order Hey guys, I made some order in the main page of the wiki so that it won't look anymore like a mess. Now it's a bit empty but it will grow. Have fun editing! RaTcHeT302 09:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The anon-avenger Heya, I've been contributing most of the verbiage on the pages and will register soon so it will be easier to keep track of my bits. I've added a bit to abilities though I'm not completely sure it fits there; there are two abilities in the game that aren't explained to any degree, by holding shift and hitting either lmb or rmb (Mouse buttons) you get an effect. The Left mouse button causes a melee attack that required energy, and is likely psy based. It can throw or even ignite enemies after killing them, and I assume this is the melee alternative to someone who is a powerful psyker, but not so much phsyically. The Right mouse button, when held and with a gun equipped, will cause you to hold the weapon in front of you in a defensive position. The effect is negligable with smaller weapons as they have very little mass, but with larger weapons (like the minigun) it can be used quite effectively as an impromptu shield. 18:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers What are we doing about spoilers? Should they be marked at all? And if so, are we counting the three gate powers as spoilers? Dovecoon 23:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New Navigation Icons I've added some navigation icons to the front page as part of the new design for the wiki. The icons will function the same way as links below them. I have a template ready so if you'd prefer another size, layout, size, form or image I can fill your request. Currently each of the images have been elected from the official page of the game and i measured them up to fit with the text. The icons themselves are a kind of copy of the Dragon Age Wiki ones, however, they are smaller and they have a black outline, this is because we're not using a darker background type so that way might be harder to spot in that regard. I believe these will serve us well until we gather up some feedback and find out if we want another design. TopGunner 02:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Found Objects A page about Found Objects and what they do is needed. Do they even do anything? Slicyr 17:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I think they are what the Research page refers to as 'special cases' containing 'research specific items'. Can't say I'm 100% sure though.Eternity08 22:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Armour To be more accurate, Light, Medium and Heavy. What are doing about these? 18:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Pretty easy page to make. If you've got the game, some achievements and some spare time. 20:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) photo deletion Can photos be deleted somehow? If someone has the authority to do so, you can delete Manduco.png and Forma.png : Instead of adding new photos upload a new version of the photo using the special option under the file timeline/cronology, also sign yourself please. After you update your photos I will it delete the ones you need to be deleted, post them on my talk page. : RaTcHeT302 16:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) photo deletion again It seems the wiki has a filter system against advertisement. I uploaded 4 images all starting with the prefix "advert_" and they all appeared blank. I have re-uploaded them now with the prefix "ad_" and that seemed to work. http://eyedivinecybermancy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Advert_federalpolice1.png http://eyedivinecybermancy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Advert_federalpolice2.png http://eyedivinecybermancy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Advert_propaganda1.png http://eyedivinecybermancy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Advert_propaganda2.png They are all useless and can be deleted. If you are wondering why I was uploading images related to advertisement, this is what i uploaded: Ad federalpolice1.png Ad federalpolice2.png Ad propaganda1.png Ad propaganda2.png Slicyr 23:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Photos deleted. : RaTcHeT302 04:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY... FINALLY! I just sat like 3-4 hours straight with the god damned Actions Page. It's not really finished, some parts need polishing. Also the PSI powers and Cyber Control pages should be wiped clean and redirect to the Actions page. The Actions button under the Menu Bar should now lead to Actions instead of Category:Actions. Slicyr 19:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Patch So FINALLY the game has been patched, and that means that pretty much every page on the wiki has to be updated. crap. "About" In the About drop-down menu there is a link to ------------------- Pretty sure that's not supposed to be there. Something that should be there instead is the Patch Notes page. Also Controls should perhaps be added to the Gameplay drop-down menu. :: Appears to be fixed/added. Removing unnecessary link. --a_morris (talk) 16:52, October 14, 2019 (UTC) "To do" list I'm thinking of making a "to do" page. I'm at work, so I haven't yet, but later today I'll make one (if there isn't one already.) Things on it would be like pages planned, planned changes to existing pages, templates to add, images wanted, etc. If someone's already made this and I just can't find it, then I won't waste the time. I don't mean stubs necessarily, I can see those if people have properly tagged them (and so far they seem to be doing so.) Cidewalk 22:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Few missing (important) characters and factions Hey guys, I've added some minor missing characters and factions here, I'll add more later. Those are > *'Jian Shang Di' *'Secreta Secretorum' *'Commander Rimanah' *'Orionos' *'Asmadai' *'Jiang Shu' *'Cilufer'